<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenage Rebel by ThatHCWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009328">Teenage Rebel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter'>ThatHCWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Kes Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, May The Fourth Be With You, Young Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kes always knew his son was going to be recklessly selfless, just like his parents, he just would've preferred to confirm it in a different way</p><p> </p><p>In which Poe was a Spice Runner, but it was by no fault of his father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kes Dameron &amp; Han Solo, Kes Dameron &amp; Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron &amp; Leia Organa, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teenage Rebel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My attempt at making the whole spice runner Poe thing 1) make sense, and 2) be more in character for Kes. </p><p>A little present for may the fourth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sent my son where?" </p><p>"Kes, please let me explain." </p><p>"You sent..My son.. WHERE?" Leia was astounded, unable to believe the edge in the sergeant's voice. </p><p>"Dameron, I..." </p><p>"You need to tell me that again because frankly, I can't... I can't even comprehend what you just told me. He is 16 Leia, 16." </p><p>"I understand Kes..."</p><p>"Do you? Do you Leia? We are at peace right now, for the first time in years and yet you send a sixteen year old boy, my sixteen year old boy, into the most dangerous and hostile area of the galaxy for months, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me? Leia that's my son." </p><p>"I know Kes, but I have news for you." Leia's voice was soft, almost patronizing, and Kes' patience was waning quickly. "He missed his last check in." He let out an exasperated grunt, slamming his fist on the table and falling to his knees. </p><p>"Why am I not surprised. Why am I not surprised," Kes was rambling, tears creeping into his voice, "You know, I'm getting really sick of hearing that phrase from you. I am. I'm done with that type of delicate phrasing. Tell me Leia, is he missing or do I have to bury another one. Tell me." There was silence for a second, but it felt like ages.  </p><p>"We don't know Kes." Leia whispered, trying to keep her tone delicate. Kes almost laughed, tears forming in his eyes as the realization swept over him. </p><p>"Where are you stationed." </p><p>"D'Qar, why?" </p><p>"I'll be there within the day. I'm getting my son back, and it will not be in a body bag." </p><p>------- </p><p>Kes Dameron touched down on D'Qar faster than any of them imagined he could, landing the ship only a few hours after the call ended. Surprised, Han quickly made his way to Kes' ship, giving in to Leia's insistence that he'd respond better to his former commander than to the woman who just told him his son might be dead. </p><p>"Sergeant." Han approached him carefully, flashing a friendly smile. Kes responded with a half-hearted smile, and a breathy laugh. </p><p>"Hey Solo. It's been a while." Kes responded absently, eyes darting around the base. </p><p>"Hey, Kes, look at me," Han placed a hand on his shoulder, demanding his attention, "We're gonna get this figured out. We already have contact with an informant who's actively looking for him." Kes looked at the concrete, collecting himself.</p><p>"What informant? Do they know my son?" </p><p>"As we understand it, yes, she does. Her name is Zorii Bliss, a drifter on Kijimi. We offered her protection if she gets  information on Poe." </p><p>"So you're telling me we're relying on a glorified bribe to find my son." </p><p>"We can't put troops down, they wouldn't get any information from the people there. They wouldn't tell a uniformed person anything." Han was calm, trying to break through Kes' haze. Solo grinned at his old friend sympathetically, leading him passed many soldiers, all buzzing around the ships to a nearby office. </p><p>"Han you need to tell me. What do you think his odds are. Do you get many men back from Kijimi?" The words fell out of Kes' mouth, eliciting a sympathetic smile from the pilot. </p><p>"To tell you the truth, we haven't sent many people there at all. Poe was stubborn though. He wanted to go, pushed Leia hard." Kes smirked to himself, memories of his wife giving her commanding officers hell flashing vividly in his mind. "I think Poe's something special. He's a tough kid, kriff, I can only hope that Ben turns out that well," Han paused, smirking a bit at his comrade, "You did good Kes." Kes laughed, tears forming in his eyes. He walked more confidently now, as Han led him to the command center. </p><p>----</p><p>Kes was on base for about six hours before the command post received a transmission. "General Solo," a young, female voice came from the message, "General it's Zorii. I found your operative." Kes froze, speeding to the console, but Han beat him to it. </p><p>"What's his condition?" Han flatlined, mobilizing a retrieval flight as he spoke. </p><p>"He's been jumped sir, at least from what I can tell."  </p><p>"Details, Bliss, this is important," Han's tone was kind but demanding, one he only really used with Ben. </p><p>"He has bruises on his face, a lot of them, and he's bleeding from the stomach. He's breathing, but it's labored. What do I do, sir?" Zorii was slightly panicked, but the shuffling in the background told Han she was helping already. </p><p>"Stop the bleeding and try to scan for injuries, you're doing great, we'll have help to you soon." Han kept on the transmission, helping Zorii along the way, but Kes was frozen. Poe was alive, but he'd  been jumped? Beaten? Who knows what he had gone through, but he was alive, and for the moment, that's all that Kes could process. He couldn't move, could barely breathe, and all he wanted was to see his son in person. Alive. </p><p>"Sergeant Dameron?" A voice broke him from his thoughts,"Poe is inbound, should be here in a few. He'll want to see you." Kes paused, nodded, and ran to the landing area to meet his son. </p><p>----</p><p>It felt like years, but Kes Dameron finally watched as a ship entered the atmosphere of D'Qar. Medics swarmed around it, waiting patiently for the door to slide open. Kes tried to calm himself, looking away from the swarm and to the sky, hoping to distract himself for even a moment. Loud clanking of metal quickly brought Kes back to reality, causing him to notice the faint outline of a stretcher in the distance. He followed it from afar, tailing the crowd into the infirmary. </p><p>He continued to stay back, watching in relief and horror as his son was attached to machines and packed with all manner of equipment, making him look so small, even from the side. Throughout the hour, the crowds in the room slowly started to thin, until a nurse tapped him on the shoulder and gestured him into the room. </p><p>Poe's eyes were open, fearfully taking in the room around him until they locked on to his  father. Kes could see the relief wash over his face, as he reached out feebly to his father. Kes wrapped his son in a hug, slowly carding fingers through his hair. "You're on base, mijo. You're safe," Kes whispered gently, tucking Poe's head further into his shoulder. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, I failed, I'm so sorry," Poe rambled into his father's chest, earning a worried glance from Kes. </p><p>"What do you mean, fail?" Kes' voice was careful, and deeply understanding.</p><p>"I didn't complete the mission. Leia needed someone to try and find out who was in charge of the spice trade, and I couldn't do it. I failed, dad." Poe shrank into himself, tears leaking out of his eyes. Kes gently raised Poe's head, smiling at him. </p><p>"Look at me mijo. You did not fail.You were out of your element, in over your head. Leia doesn't blame you, and neither do I. It's okay." Poe's tears came more violently now, and his father pulled him closer, whispering "It's okay," and "It's not your fault," over and over again. </p><p>Poe eventually calmed, leaning his head casually against his father's shoulder. "So are you going to make me come home?" Poe asked, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Kes laughed, leaning his head on top of Poe's. </p><p>"Of course not." Poe turned to him, eyes wide. "I'll be here until you recover, and then I'll see you off to wherever the general puts you next." Poe couldn't believe his ears. </p><p>"So you're not mad?" </p><p>"Oh, stars no. If this kind of thing made me mad, I would not have married your mother." Poe laughed softly, leaning back in. "I just worry about you mijo. I just want you to be safe." </p><p>Poe relaxed into his father's side, smiling absently. He knew he could serve a greater purpose, help the galaxy become a better place, but for now, all he could do was sit back, smile, and be truly, and blissfully safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, may the fourth be with you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>